pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ace Isamu Megayanma
"Don't worry Cheryl, I've got your back!" - Ace Ace is the head Asssault Leader of the team, and 4th in command of Tearm Aqua Spark. He is a quick, strong Pokemon that can take down a bulk of a rock. Using his intelligence, he founds the study of biology. He is also a navigator and geological expert, basically the "map" of the team. Ace also has a knack of aiming and firing projectiles. Prefering Iron Sticks and Gravelerocks, Ace can hit any target in his range (or those he can hear). Ace is also the father of Crystal (an Ariados, adopted child), and the father of her two children. Personality "Hopefully we'll get there safely...I don't wanna run into bandits" - Ace talking to Xenon Ace has a cool and calm nature. He loves to father his kids and handles fights with ease. He is also very coordinate, and has excellent timing (which explains why he is skilled with projectiles). Ace also loves to socialize and know his teamates and leaders, as well as civilians. In battle, he still retains his personality. He never panics in short moments or rages due to strength. Ace is the only calm and collective fighter of his team. Combat Abilities "Whoa! Watch out for that swarm of killer bees! Or was it leaves? ...no wait it's leaves" - Ace evading a Leaf Storm Ace's speed is only rivaled by Volt's. He is able to speed up at Mach 2, and posseses the strength of a Golem. Ace is also able to use Special Attacks, like Bug Buzz (technically he just flaps his wings really fast). He doesn't go unarmed however. When using projectiles, Ace is unmatched. He loves to use hand-thrown projectiles over projectiles launched by machines (aka guns). Ace is also defensive. He built his own body armor to protect him from other Special Attacks and physical attacks. History "...it's gonna be okay..." - Ace comforting his son Ace was a young Yanma that lived in Ilex Forest. He, along with his parents, were well known for their speed and kindness. No one ever disrespected his family. One day he found a lone, dying Spinirak. He had pity for her and decided to take care of her. He then became her guardian, or "father". Over the years, the Spinirak learned to talk, walk, eat, sleep, everything a parent could teach a child. What wasn't present was her original, wild nature. The Spinirak, Crystal, was a wild Pokemon. She still has a wince of her wild nature hidden in her. Crystal began to show these signs after eating a local Wurmple. She was then banished back to her original area where she was found, but she became angry and ate Ace's fiance and family while he was travelling. Ace himself was captured as soon as he came home. Instead of eaten at once, he was eaten piece by piece, In the end, he lost 3 limbs, and 3 wings. He was also missing almost his entire organ system. Also, thanks to mating, he had 2 kids with Crystal over the 3 years of torture. Ace did manage to break out one night, but had to face and kill Crystal. He did spare his children, and continued to raise them as a loving father. In his early years of fathering, he was offerend into an exploration team. This team was called Team Aqua Spark. Ace refused at first, but later he accepted. His kids grew up as lesser members of the team, while Ace progressed quickly through all ranks. He was recognized as a Commander in his 4th year. While Ace has a small rivalry with Wilton, he is an efficient and helpful teamember. Trivia *Ace's armor weighs about 2 tons. *He healed his wounds from Crystal by treaching himself Recover. *Despite what has happened, he still visits Cyrstal's grave and pays her respects. He is also able to communicate with her spirit. *Ace was the first member to join Team Aqua Spark that is not in high command. *He loves to eat Apples. Category:MudkipSpark's Team